Itunes Shuffle Drabbles
by LittleSuzieQ
Summary: Just a few Drabbles I wrote based on songs 0n my Itouch on Shuffle about Sonny and Chad! Enjoy!


**I'm attempting to do some of those Itunes drabbles, where you put your ipod on shuffle, sorry if some of them are weird, but I promised myself not to skip any songs. Here's a set of five to set of five to start out with, and if you guys like them, I'll post more!**

**Face Drop- Sean Kingston**

Four years after the end of_ So Random! _ and _Mackenzie Falls_, the casts met up for a cast reunion. Sonny Munroe kept contact Tawni, Zora and (surprisingly) Portlyn. Sonny hadn't seen the others in years, and was excited to show them the new Sonny. She hoped that a blonde haired boy that had stolen and broken her heart years before would be there.

"Come on honey," Sonny said to her husband Zack Efron, as they walked hand and hand into Condor Studios, to the confusion and hurt of that certain blonde boy.

**Say Hey (I Love You) - Michael Franti**

After a year away from Condor Studios to film a movie, Sonny Munroe had an epiphany. She was in love, but not with just anyone, but with a three named star. When she returned to the studio, she was greeted with open arms from all of her cast mates and even from a few _Mackenzie Falls _people. The one person she wanted to see wasn't there. Sonny dropped her suitcases outside of her dressing room and sprinted toward his dressing room. She threw open the door, and ran to him. Sonny threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Shocked and surprised, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you," Sonny whispered as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I know," Chad whispered back. "I know."

**Live Like We're Dying –Kris Allen**

Chad watched Sonny lying down on the hospital bed. The doctors bustled around her connecting and unconnecting wires and tubes. As he watched, he felt like crying, and very rarely does Chad Dylan Cooper even feel like crying, let alone cry. The surgeons pushed the bed out the door and down the hallway towards the operation room. "Wait," Chad called. "Stop!"

The doctors looked at each other, nodded, and stopped rolling the bed down the hallway. "Sonny, I'm worried I won't see you again, so I'm just going to do this now. Sonny, will you marry me?"

Sonny, barely conscious nodded. "Yes, I love you." Chad grinned and slid the ring on her left ring finger. He kissed her carefully on the cheek, and retreated to the waiting room slowly, to cry and await the result of the surgery.

**Midnight Romeo –Push Play**

Sonny sat with Chad in his Porsche 917 as he drove her home after her car broke down at the studio. They sat in comfortable silence, the only sound the purring of the engine. Sometimes during the ride, Chad would start to reach for her hand or put his arm around the seat, and then quickly pull away before he did. They pulled up to Sonny's apartment building, and she felt like she should do something. Should I hug him, just thank him, or what, Sonny wondered. As if controlled by something else, Sonny kissed him quickly on the lips. "Thanks, Romeo."

Not even missing a beat, Chad added,"See you later, Juliet." **(Get it? they can't be together because of their shows? Just like Romeo & Juliet? Ah, never mind.)**

**Gangsta Luv –Snoop Dogg Ft. The Dream**

Me? I can have any girl I want. If I even look over at her, she'll faint right into my arms. Because of this, I became conceited and egotistical; someone that people didn't want to be around. I didn't have any guy friends, because I'd always steal their girlfriends. Apparently, they don't like you if you do. The one girl I couldn't get to fall over me happened to be my only friend. Sonny. I could do anything, and she wouldn't even swoon. She'd roll her eyes and make some snide comment.

Sonny, what can I do to make you love me too? **(I know, this isn't really following the song at all, but the whole thing is about sex, listen to it, and you'll see what I mean.)**

**I know these are horrible, so please lie and tell me that you LOVE them anyway! The best way to do that is to push that button down there…..**


End file.
